fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rules Are The Rules Mary Test
Hugh Test said, "Not the troublemaker again!" The principal said, "Yes! It's about Mary! She gave her teacher a Wakko Warner error and caused both his Smartboard and Macbook to be destroyed." The teacher said, "We are extremely disappointed in her! So now, let's talk about consequences! Tomorrow, Mary will get three hours in after-school detention, she will do sixteen hours of community service, she will be receiving a dark pink slip, she will be suspended for the rest of the week, and she will not be attending the film festival at the Funplex." Lila Test said, "Okay! Those sound like fair punishments!" Mary Test said, "No, Daddy and Mommy! Not the film festival! I was looking forward to that! I am so sorry! Please give me another chance! Please!" The teacher said, "I'm sorry, Mary! Rules are the rules!" The principal said, “Oh, and one more thing, you will be required to pay six hundred and fourteen dollars for the teacher’s new Macbook and Smartboard!” Hugh shouted, “What? Mary, that’s the cost of your home! You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home!” The principal then said, "Meeting dismissed! You may leave now! And I expect the payment to be on my desk by next week!" Hugh, Lila, and Mary went home. Hugh said, "Mary, we could not believe you got in big trouble at school. Because of this, we have a huge bill to pay to replace your teacher's Smartboard and Macbook! You are now grounded for two weeks! And now for punishments! First you will be wearing nappies while grounded!" Hugh then ran to Mary to put nappy on her. Mary said, "No, please! No, Daddy! No!! NO!!" Hugh then put a nappy on Mary. Mary complained, "Ouch! This nappy hurts!" Hugh said, "I don't care, Mary! Anyway, there, your nappy is on! Now you will go pee-pees and poo-poos in your nappy instead of the toilet!" Next, Lila said "You will be forced to watch shows and movies not made by Disney, play music not made by Disney, and play video games and cd roms not made by Disney." Then, Mary received a spanking from her mother and father. Then, Lila said "You will eat grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, poop, and vomit." Hugh said "There will be no film festival, no funfair, and no karate tournament." And then, Hugh told Mary that she will not be going on a picnic with her boyfriend, Jimmy Two Shoes. Lila also told Mary that she will not be going to Gumball's home. She said, "If you take off Kitty's clothes and touch her vulva, then you will be sent to jail." Hugh said "If you hit on Rapunzel and make her breasts explode, then you will be sent to Peru." And then, Lila said "Now start watching shows and movies not made by Disney, play music not made by Disney, and play video games and cd roms not made by Disney." Mary watched Rimba's Island and she started to cry. She said "I hate it when I get forced to watch some shows not made by Disney." Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Series